To Resteal A Heart
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Tray Brothers stole a lot of things when he came to the set of So Random. When Tray sees the relationship between Chad and Sonny, he decides he wants to steal that too, will Chad let that happen? The Channy Version of Sonny With A Song. One-shot/Channy


**AN: HAPPY 20****th**** STORY TO MEEE!!! :D And also ... HAPPY ST. GEORGE'S DAY!!! (And for those of you who don't know what that is, it's the saint of England! Sorta like St. Paddy but for us! Yay!) Any of you who read One Step Behind/ The Voice Inside know I was disappointed with the lack of Channy in Sonny With A Song! So I thought I'd make myself feel better about it and write myself a one-shot. The way that I think they should've done it! WITH CHANNY! :P AND ALSO! Happy SWAC season 2 premiere day people of Britain! I just watched Walk A Mile In My Pants on my TV instead of youtube and it was awesome :P BIGGGGGG shoutout to the one, the only MADDDDDYYYYYY the super beta!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Mr. Disclaimer, you are really starting to annoy me, but here you are again, taunting me! I own nothing, ya happy?! :P **

"Stupid Tray Brothers!" Chad Dylan Cooper muttered under his breath, glaring at the TV screen that showed Tray Brothers reveal his hat to show his ba-bangs. They were _his_ b-bangs. No one steals Chad Dylan Cooper's ba-bangs _or_ his fa-fangs.

He stormed over to the set of _So Random!_, marching his way to the rehearsal room.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"_Good_!"

Wait a second ... someone was fine-fine-good-good fighting with Sonny ... and it wasn't _him_!

He wrenched open the door to see Tray Brothers, standing with Sonny in front of a piano, arguing.

"THIEF!" He made his dramatic entrance, storming into the room with the customary Chad Dylan Cooper flair, he flicked his ba-bangs from his face as he scorned at Tray.

Tray raised an eyebrow. "Yes, mate?"

Huh! He was not _his _mate! "You stole my ba-bangs and fa-fangs! I'd only just thought of the fa-fangs!" He whined slightly about his fa-fangs.

Sonny rolled her eyes, her arms folded. "Chad, we're talking about Tray _stealing_ my song! That's more important than your stupid bangs!"

Chad scorned. "Ba-Bangs."

"Bangs."

"Ba-Bangs."

"Bangs."

"Ba-Bangs."

Sonny took a step forward, sporting a challenging look. "Bangs."

Chad flicked the hair from his face, scowling. "Sonny, when they're this hot, you _have_ to add the extra 'Ba'."

"Hot? Really, Chad? Really?" Sonny mocked, her tone sarcastic.

Tray watched intently from behind them, pulling out a notepad and scribbling down the conversation.

"Yes, really! They are _ba-bangs_!" he insisted, stepping closer to Sonny.

"Wow ... the tension between you two ... I _love_ it!" Tray commented, grinning at his sudden idea.

Chad whitened slightly. "Don't you dare," he hissed, teeth gritted.

Tray raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you and your hair beard should take yourselves out of here," Tray hinted, motioning him to leave with a wave of his hand.

Sonny frowned. "You have a 'hair beard', too." She smirked to herself a little.

Tray tilted his head to the side. "Really, Sonny? Really?" he asked.

Sonny flushed a little, either from anger or not Chad didn't know. "Yes really!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fi—"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Wailed Chad in a scream-ish voice. It reminded him of when she kept 'bawking' on the day he met her and he just _had_ to stop the stupid bawking.

The two spouted off into silence a little.

"He started it," Sonny mumbled under her breath.

Tray guffawed. "_You_ started it!"

"_No_ I didn't!"

"_Yah_, ya did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

Chad ground his teeth together, stepping between Tray and Sonny who were seemingly getting closer to each other. "Stop it! You're acting like children," Chad scolded, his frown set in stone.

Tray's brows furrowed. "Are you ... _jealous_?" He gave a small laugh, grabbing his notebook from the side.

"Psh! Jealous, me? Psh! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm jealous of no one," Chad insisted, flicking back his ba-bangs from his forehead.

"Except Zac Efron," Sonny inputted from behind him.

Chad spun around, immediately flushed. "_Especially _Zac Efron."

"Why's he on your do-not-admit wall then?" Sonny challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Chad shrugged, smirking. "The same reason you're on there . . . I don't like you!"

Sonny scowled, her eyes narrowing. "If you don't like me, why did you try to comfort me when I thought Gassie died?"

"Psh! I was sweet-talking you so I could direct the most Chadtastic funeral that had ever been."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! You tried to make me a balloon animal!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad asked sceptically, head tilted to the side.

Suddenly Tray Brothers stepped between the two, holding his hands up to signal the two to calm down. "Stop it! You're acting like children," he scolded.

Chad's mouth dropped open. "Stop saying what I say!"

Tray ignored him, walking over to Sonny and taking her hand from her side and holding it in his. "It was sweet of you to try and get me to give you credit for your song. Way sweet. But the bad—"

Chad screamed slightly, stamping his foot. "I thought you didn't know who I was!"

Tray shrugged, Sonny's hand still gripped in his. "Where do you think I got the tight pants idea from?"

Sonny giggled slightly, but then going silent at Chad's sudden glare.

Sonny pulled her hand from Tray's grip. "You're forgetting the fact that you _stole_ my song."

"I didn't steal your song, love, I stole Tawni's song." Tray smirked, satisfied with himself.

"Tray! There you are. We need you in hair and makeup." Marshall entered the room, looking a little tense.

"Marshall, just the man I wanted to see! I have an idea." Tray motioned Marshall to come more into the room and with a big smile the man compelled.

"What is it, Tray?" Marshall asked intently.

"Well I was thinking, instead of just _singing_ on your show, I should _write_ a sketch," he enthused.

Marshall nodded thoughtfully. "What's your idea?"

"Two people; one a home-town girl, the other a bad-boy from Hollywood, the two argue all the time and he ends up in hilarious situations trying to please her because they have this secret crush on each other."

Marshall's eyes brightened. "Ooh, I like it."

"Let's walk and talk." Tray offered, putting a hand around Marshall as they walked out of the room. "I was thinking that a dog called Gassie should pretend to die and then my character comforts the female lead, ooh Sonny could play the female lead, and I comfort her with balloon animals. Then in the end I just pretend that I wanted to direct the funeral—"

Their voices tapered off as Chad and Sonny, mouths wide open, turned slightly to each other.

"I hate that guy. My ba-bangs, my fa-fangs, _you_, what else can he take from me?!" Chad asked dramatically, his eyes cast upwards.

"Your limo and your middle name?" Sonny inputted with a cheeky smile.

Chad's face glowered. "He wouldn't dare."

"If it helps ... I think Chad Dylan Cooper sounds better than Tray Dylan Brothers." Sonny offered weakly.

Chad gave a small smirk. "What's up with you? Normally you'd be charmed by now, not giving me compliments."

"Do you care?" Sonny asked, lips quirked in a small smile.

Chad's mouth stayed a straight line. "Possibly," he offered, his eyes giving him away.

"He stole my song," Sonny sighed sadly, sitting herself down in the piano chair.

Chad tilted his head to the side. "So?"

"So?" Sonny asked incredulously. "I was really proud of that song! It was my first time I didn't have girl plus boy equals in it!"

Chad hitched a leg over the piano chair and sat next to her. "Can I hear it?"

Sonny shrugged. "You heard Tray sing it," she muttered shyly.

Chad smirked. "I wasn't really listening, the only thing I could hear was that sparkly jacket ... was it loud or what?"

Sonny shook her head, giggling slightly. "That was a bad joke, Cooper."

"You love it, Monroe," was his cocky answer, rubbing a hand over the top of the piano.

"You got me there," Sonny muttered sarcastically.

Chad chuckled, pushing back his ba-bangs and putting a cap over his head. "Come on, Monroe, sing it to me."

"I—" Sonny began to protest.

"Just sing it," Chad chided, rolling his eyes at her protests.

"Fine ... but you have to promise not to laugh," Sonny warned, pouting.

Chad grinned. "I'll try."

Sonny shuffled herself over on the piano stool, her leg touching Chad's, she started the introduction of the song, playing on the familiar keys. "I can make the rain stop, if I wanna, just by my attitude. I can take a—" Sonny stopped singing, taking a look at Chad's who was looking at her peculiarly. "What?" Sonny asked, rubbing her face self-consciously.

Chad smirked. "That was really suckish, Sonny."

Sonny frowned. "Really?"

He chuckled. "No."

Sonny beamed. "Does that mean you think I was good?"

"Maybe," Chad settled for, giving a small smile.

"I hope Marshall doesn't stand for that sketch, he's portraying our relationship _completely _wrong," Sonny whined, folding her arms across her chest.

"Relationship? D-Do we have one of those...?" Chad asked, unsure.

Sonny shrugged. "Not a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship ... _but_ we have a friendship relationship ... sorta."

Chad tilted his head to the side. "We're friends?"

Sonny blushed a little, suddenly going quiet. "Uh ... yes?"

"Good." Chad smiled sweetly.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Can you play the piano?" Sonny asked Chad curiously, running her fingers over the keys expertly.

Chad sniffed slightly, acting offended. "Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything."

Sonny grinned. "Play me something then," Sonny challenged, shuffling back on the piano seat to let Chad play.

Chad swallowed slightly, looking a little peaky before using one finger to play the only tune he knew. "C. D. E. C. C. D. E. C. E. F. G. E. F. G. G. A. G. F. E. C. G. A. G. F. E. C..." Chad muttered under his breath, furrowing his brows when he forgot the rest of the notes.

"Frère Jacques? Really Chad? Really?" Sonny giggled, obviously not so impressed as he'd hoped.

Chad shrugged. "My grandmother taught it to me when I was a kid; that's the only thing I can remember."

Sonny gave a small smile. "You've never mentioned your family to me before."

"How did you learn to play the piano, Monroe?" Chad asked, suddenly wanting to change the subject.

"My dad, he taught me when I was little," Sonny told him, surprised that he was even interested. "How about you show me your wonderful piano skills again?" Sonny teased, nudging him slightly.

Chad, trying to stifle a grin, flexed his fingers and began to play Frère Jacques again.

"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, dormez vous? Dormez vous? Sonez les matines, sonez les matines, din dan don, din dan don," Sonny sang clearly, trying to stifle a few giggles as Chad struggled to keep up with the actual tune. "Hey, you remembered all the keys that time!" Sonny entertained, grinning teasingly.

"It all came back to me when you started singing," Chad admitted, giving a rueful smile.

Sonny wanted to question him further on his grandmother but bit her tongue, she didn't want his unusual nice streak to end by provoking him. "I can play guitar, too," Sonny offered.

Chad turned to her slightly, looking slightly surprised. "You can?"

Sonny nodded, grinning. "My dad's a musician, when him and my mom were together we used to play piano, play guitar, play the drums and sing together."

Chad coughed a little in surprise. "You can play the drums?"

Sonny laughed. "No, that's the one thing I couldn't grasp. Mainly because Mom got so peeved off whenever I got those drum sticks out."

Chad chuckled and he relished when she laughed just that little bit harder. He got some weird kick from whenever he made her happy. It unnerved him to say the least.

He was just about to suggest going to get some fro-yo together when Marshall, looking a little sweaty, stumbled into the room. "Sonny! There you are." He jogged his way over, thrusting a quick script on top of the piano.

Sonny frowned. "What's this, Marshall?" She asked curiously, picking up the script and flicking through the few pages there were.

"A script! Your script. Tray's requested you play his leading lady. I need you to learn those lines pronto for the show."

Sonny grumbled. "Why _me_? I'm sure Tawni will do it."

Chad smiled a secret smile, relieved that she'd declined.

Marshall shrugged. "Sonny, this will be _big_ for our show. I'm sorry, kid, but what Tray wants, Tray gets."

"Fine." Sonny mumbled.

Marshall grinned in relief. "Thanks, kiddo." He quickly rushed out of the room, obviously stressed.

"What's the sketch?" Chad asked cautiously, knowing that the script was really about the two of them.

Sonny quickly scanned over the few pages of script she'd been given and suddenly, eyes widening, she whimpered.

"What? What is it?" Chad asked quickly, pulling the script from Sonny's hand and reading it himself.

"I-I have to kiss him?!" She shrieked incredulously.

Chad suddenly went white, swallowing as he read the line himself.

_Sonny: So we're good? _

_Tray: Oh we are beyond good! _

_Tray leans forward and captures Sonny's lips with his. _

"K-Kiss?" Chad stuttered a little.

"Psh, like you would ever kiss me! This is nothing like us at all!" Sonny ranted, getting up from her seat and pacing frantically back and forth.

Chad stifled a sigh. He would kiss her if she'd give him a _chance_. Maybe this Tray dude was smarter than he thought. "Just calm down Sonny. It's one kiss," Chad assured her, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Well if it's just one kiss, why don't _you_ kiss him?!" Sonny hissed, frustrated, running a hand through her hair.

Chad chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I kiss plenty of girls on screen Sonny. Because Chad Dylan Cooper is professional. Even if they are as ugly as can be. Just do it," Chad encouraged, acting cool.

Sonny pouted unwittingly. "You _want_ me to kiss him?" she asked, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

Chad shrugged. "I don't really care," he muttered a little, standing up from the piano stool to make his exit, fixing his cap on the way out.

Sonny's eyes widened. "I thought we were..."

Chad arched an eyebrow. "Having a moment?" He guessed, his mouth a straight line.

Sonny, trying to hide her hurt, shrugged. "Bye, Chad." She said simply, sitting back at the piano and playing the familiar keys again.

Chad, masking his hurt, too, turned and strolled from the room, regretting everything he'd said in the past twenty seconds.

*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, Monroe." Tray greeted, strutting his way onto the stage.

Sonny, trying not to grit her teeth, glared. "Brothers."

"Monroe."

"Brothers." She bit back, folding her arms.

"Monroe."

"Brothers."

Chad, bristling at the thought of even watching So Random, grimaced as he made his way to the side of the stage to watch the two.

"Chad?" came a shocked voice from behind him.

He shot a glance back to see Tawni, wearing some kind of ridiculous flamenco dress, furrowing her brows. "Blondie," he said in return.

"You're watching our show?" she asked in surprise, folding her arms over her chest and stepping forward so they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

Chad shrugged, acting as coolly as possible. "Maybe."

Tawni tilted her head to the side, looking curiously between Tray and Sonny. "He's stealing Sonny away from you, isn't he?"

Chad remained silent.

"He stole my song," Tawni spat out, watching Tray with venom in her eyes.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ song? That was _Sonny's_ song and you know it."

Tawni, surprised at him coming to Sonny's defence, gave a small smile. "Why don't you tell her how you feel?" she asked, suddenly interested in a different side of Chad.

"Pfft. I don't feel anything for her," Chad guffawed, clicking his tongue at the absurdity of it all.

"Well, Tray seems to think you do. Otherwise he wouldn't have written that sketch about the two of you," Tawni noted knowingly.

Chad paused, biting the side of his mouth, thinking. "What do I do?"

Tawni chuckled, amused. "Chad Dylan Cooper asking Tawni Hart for advice on girls? Why ... I'm shocked!"

"I-I've n-never been l-like this a-about—" Chad sighed in frustration, watching Tray take Sonny's hand and hold it to his chest. "I'd rather him take my middle name then take her from me." He admitted with an air of defeat.

Tawni, suddenly her laughter abruptly cutting off, tilted her head to the side. "Well, don't let him then," she said simply, nudging him a little.

Chad gulped, unsure of what to do as Tawni, a small smile on her lips strutted away to get ready for the next scene.

"Fine!" Tray, glaring, bit out.

"Fine!" Sonny threw back, being the perfect actress.

"Good." Tray took a step towards her, enjoying the cheers from the audience.

"So we're good?" Sonny asked quietly, swallowing stiffly.

Chad, his eyes wide, swallowed too. He knew what was coming next ...

_Tray: Oh we are beyond good. _

_Tray leans forward and captures Sonny's lips with his. _

Feeling an overwhelming sense of need to protect her, he quickly grabbed a bright pink water pistol lying next to him on a nearby table full of props and making sure it was full of water he pelted onto the So Random stage.

So Random fans screamed upon seeing Chad run onto the set but Chad could hardly hear any of them over the blood rushing in his ears.

Tray, hand on Sonny's hip was leaning in towards her lips and Chad, not being able to reach her in time, fired up the water pistol and with all his might, he pulled the trigger. "Stay away from my lady!" He screamed a little, soaking both Tray and Sonny through.

The audience roared in laughter at the two getting soaked.

Tray, spluttering pulled away from Sonny to shield himself with his hands. "What's your problem, mate?" He asked in his obnoxious accent.

"My problem, _mate,_ is that you're trying to steal Sonny away from me!" He pelted towards Tray, leaving Sonny behind him so that he could soak the star again.

Tray, trying to save his hair and muttering about 'crazy people' stumbled off of the stage.

The audience, still laughing at Chad's stunt, quieted a little as Chad, looking a little sheepish, approached Sonny.

"A water pistol? Really, Chad? Really?" Sonny mocked, smoothing down her now wet hair.

The audience chuckled, watching intently from their seats.

Chad took a step towards her, reaching out a tentative hand to run it through the locks. "Fine."

Sonny's lip quirked into a smile. "Fine."

Chad combed his fingers through her soft hair. "Good." He whispered.

Sonny, shivering slightly, gave a goofy smile. "Are we good?" She asked in a small voice.

"Oh, we are _beyond_ good." He answered, that cocky ring back in his voice as he leaned in towards her mouth.

She paused, leading him to worry he had misjudged what was going on. He had images of her backing away, running off the stage, and paused to give her the chance to leave. That seemed to decide it for her; she slowly moved forward to meet him halfway, eyes closing as her lips neared his.

They met with the briefest brush of lips, gentle pressure on both sides resulting in a sweet, short kiss. Chad leaned back a little, giving Sonny one more chance to back away. Instead, she leaned towards him in search of another kiss. He leaned back into her, brushing his lips against hers with more pressure. The feeling was indescribable, like a jolt of pure energy running from her mouth to his and lighting up every nerve ending he had. His left hand tangled in her hair, he brought his right around to cup her face as he continued to kiss her, before once again gently breaking the kiss. He was savouring the sensation, but he didn't want Sonny to feel like he was forcing her. She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at him with a slightly dazed expression. He smiled softly at her, stroking the back of his hand along her cheek, and she smiled in return.

Chad wanted to say something, perhaps vocalize his amazement that this was actually happening, but was at a complete loss for words. Instead, he leaned in and began kissing her once more, hand now cupping her jaw as his thumb continued to stroke her cheek. In response, Sonny fisted both hands in his navy blue blazer, trying to pull him closer to her as they gently brushed their lips. Involuntarily, he smiled into her mouth, moving his hand into her hair to try to bring her closer to him.

Almost forgetting that there was a live audience watching the two, Sonny pulled back, amazed. "You cut off your ba-bangs." Sonny whispered, giggling hoarsely.

*_WOOOOOOOOOOOO!* _

Chad chuckled at the audiences enthusiastic reaction and Sonny's mortified one.

He pressed a quick kiss into her hair, enjoying the 'Awwwww's from the audience as he reached forward and clasped her hand, leading her off stage.

They were met by Marshall, who was practically glowing with excitement. "Kid! I was _wrong_. Now that was the biggest thing we've ever had on So Random! The ratings are going through the roof."

Sonny giggled as Marshall pressed a sloppy kiss on her forehead, then on Chad's before running away, practically skipping up and down.

Chad, using the hand that wasn't holding Sonny's, wiped off the slobber on his forehead with the back of his hand. "Eww. Gross."

Marshall popped his head back around the corner, grinning. "You guys ready for the curtain call?"

Sonny nodded, grinning. "Sure, Marshall."

Marshall winked, running off to round up the others.

Chad gave a half-smile. "I don't really know if I want to do this _curtain call_ thing. It all seems very ... _amateur." _

Sonny pouted, twirling a stand of hair around her fingers. "Please?" She pleaded.

Chad smirked. "_Only_, if you let me take you out tonight."

Sonny beamed. "Of course!" She gave Chad a little half-hug before grabbing his hand and racing towards the curtain.

Zora, Nico and Grady, already standing before the curtain, frowned at the two holding hands, but shrugged it off anyway.

Tray Brothers, his hair almost dry came to stand on the other side of Sonny, smirking like Chad. "Hey, Monroe, you miss me?"

Chad bristled, gently guiding Sonny to stand on the other side of him so she was standing next to Tawni.

"Now, give it up for . . . the cast of So Random! And special guest stars, Tray Brothers and Chad Dylan Cooper!" Marshall's voice boomed from the stage and the seven stars stepped forward all giving big smiles to the screaming audience.

Chad, taking the microphone from Marshall grinned at his screaming fans. "A lot of you may of been wondering if what you just saw was just a sketch. Well the truth is . . . Tray Brothers stole—"

"Tray Dylan Brothers." Tray inputted, talking down the mike with him.

Chad growled, causing Tray to stumble back a few steps. "I'd like to announce that . . ." He shot Sonny a sweet smile, pulling her closer to him with an arm draped around her shoulder. "That Sonny Monroe is _officially_ my lady."

Sonny giggled into his neck at him saying lady, she pressed a quick kiss there before stepping forward, still holding Chad's hand she took a quick curtsy to the practically screaming crowd.

Tawni watched the two, feeling involuntarily happy.

"And that's our show, boys and girls! Here to play us out is an original song by Sonny Monroe!"

Sonny, eyes wide, looked to Tray who gave a small shrug. Maybe he did care, serves him right for trying to act like Chad.

Chad gave her an encouraging nudge and Sonny, taking the mike from Marshall's hands, grinned. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my ... _gentleman_ ... Chad Dylan Cooper," she teased, taking a seat at her piano stool as the rest of the gang cleared the stage to let her sing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was two hours later when Tawni made her way over to Chad's dressing room, she gently eased the door open to find a worn-out Sonny asleep in the lap of Chad Dylan Cooper, her head resting against his chest and a pot of melted strawberry fro-yo still clutched in her hand.

Chad, seemingly startled, looked up in surprise to see Tawni, pressing a finger to his lips to signal silence.

Sonny snuggled closer to his chest and Chad stroked her hair to soothe her back into slumber.

Tawni watched, curiously, head tilted and her arms folded.

Chad gently shuffled Sonny off of his chest, placing her gently onto his sofa, he gently took the fro-yo out of her hands, placed it on the side table and pulled a yellow, fuzzy blanket over the top of her. After pressing a quick kiss on her forehead, he turned to Tawni and motioned for her to follow him out of his dressing room.

"Yes, Blondie?" He asked obnoxiously as soon as Tawni had shut his dressing room door behind her.

"I thought you two were just going for fro-yo, it's been two hours, I was ..." Tawni shuddered at the thought.

"Worried?" Chad chuckled loudly, suddenly smacking a hand over his mouth when he realised that Sonny was asleep in the next room.

Tawni shrugged. "Looks like Sonny's got us _both_ feeling things we don't want to feel."

Chad couldn't help but agree, not that he'd ever tell Tawni that.

"I never thought I'd see Chad Dylan Cooper tucking his girlfriend in." Tawni commented, filling in the silence.

Chad shrugged. "She's not just any girl, she's Sonny. I can't help it." He mumbled in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Can you see yourself with her in ten years?" Tawni asked curiously, unfamiliar with the weak side of Chad.

Chad tilted his head to the side, thinking about it. "I-I ... maybe." He settled for.

Chad wasn't expecting Tawni to launch herself into his arms to give him a hug. "Chad! That's _so_ sweet!"

Chad pulled away as quickly as possible, disgusted. "Just because I'm being a softy for Sonny, doesn't mean I'm being a softy for other _Randoms_." He snapped, brushing down his suit.

"Chad!" Sonny's groggy voice came from his room, she straightened her messy hair and closed his dressing room door behind her. "I think you should see this." She pressed a few buttons on her phone and thrusted it at Chad, showing him a picture of Tray.

"Oh," was Chad's uninterested reply.

Sonny frowned. "Tray dyed his hair blonde and is starring in a new Tween drama and you don't even care?" Sonny asked incredulously, eyebrow arched.

"He can steal anything he wants from me as long as it's not you." Chad pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's nose, tangling a hand in her hair and staying close to her.

"Aww! Chad," Sonny gushed, rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

Tawni Hart smiled as she turned and walked away, knowing full well that Chad Dylan Cooper could most definitely see himself with Sonny Monroe in fifty years, never mind ten.

**AN: Okay, okay. I was a little stuck on the ending, but I sorta like it =) Tawni's a little OOC, but hey, she can be nice too! And I think she's a sucker for a little romance, so I think she'd help these two love birds out ;) Haha who knows Frère Jacques?! That's the ONLY thing I can remember from my Music class in year 9! Fun times, fun times ;D I also tried to explain Sonny's sudden amazing talent, because her Dad's a musician! It's a little unrealistic that she'd be SO talented so I thought I'd make it a little more realistic! (: **

**So did anyone else hear that Joe is guest starring on a special episode of SWAC? Him and Sonny are doing a duet... First of all ... NOOOOOOOOO! It's Channy! Not Joe/Sonny! Is that Jonny? Lol! And second of all, Stop SPS was funny, but come on dudes! It's getting a little squeamish to watch now :P I have nothing against Jemi! I just LOVE Channy and Joe is not threatening it! :P **

**REVIEW PWEEZ? **

**-Everafterjunkie **

P.s. Might take a while on updating Voice Inside, have a little writer's block and lots of exams coming up! I'll try asap though! (:


End file.
